


Связь

by Yuutari



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знаешь, Макино, я эгоист.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Связь

      Макино всегда была понимающей. Когда рыжеволосый был с ней наедине, он мог снять с себя маску, которую надевал даже перед Луффи. Она же его слушала и никогда не перебивала, в нужный момент подливала пиво и вновь принималась вытирать стаканы, внимательно слушая посетителя.

      За свою жизнь Шанкс повидал всякого, пережил многое. Ему не был чужд вкус горечи, ненависти или предательства. Потерю близких людей он испытывал не один раз, в том числе и тогда, когда команда была распущена, а капитан казнён. С тех пор у каждого была своя дорога, и Шанкс это понимал. Однако порой рыжий представлял, что было бы, если б Роджер не заболел, и они продолжили свои приключения. Наверное, Багги бы продолжал ворчать и осыпать своего друга проклятьями, но при опасности всё равно доверял тому свою спину. Рейли бы продолжал разнимать их, когда они дрались, и оставался бы самым спокойным человеком на корабле. Капитан, как и вся остальная команда, продолжал бы ежедневно пить и радоваться пиратской жизни. В этой идиллии было только два «но». Шанкс никогда бы не собрал собственную команду и не отправился бы с ними бороздить моря, а о своей встрече с этими людьми он никогда не жалел. Второй была она. Макино была доброй, нежной, жизнерадостной, понимающей. К этой женщине Шанкс мог бы придумать тысячу эпитетов, будь он поэтом. Но Шанкс не поэт, Шанкс — пират.

      Рыжеволосый не помнил, когда пробудил в себе эти чувства. Возможно, это произошло в тот день, когда он пришёл в таверну, несмотря на позднее время. После очередной пирушки команда заснула, а Шанкс отчего-то именно тем вечером не смог последовать их примеру. Макино не стала его прогонять, а просто поставила перед фактом, что пришёл он слишком поздно. Бесплатный саке за счёт заведения на пару с алкоголем на корабле окончательно развязали ему язык. И он рассказал ей. Говорил, как было страшно становиться пиратом, хоть впоследствии и не пожалел, как было больно терять дорогих людей в погоне за мечтой, как близкие друзья могли предать доверие в самый ответственный момент. Макино слушала и с пониманием кивала. Он рассказывал ей, какие тяжёлые решения приходилось принимать, когда находился на волоске от смерти, о том, какие зверства творил он до встречи с будущим королем пиратов. Шанкс не ожидал, что вместо того, чтобы ужаснуться, Макино со вздохом покачает головой и обнимет, погладит по волосам и будет говорить, что всё уже позади, что ему стоит успокоиться. И он успокоился, слушая её мягкий и приятный голос.

      — Знаешь, Макино, я эгоист, — как-то сказал Шанкс.

      Они были как небо и земля, из разных миров, и прекрасно это знали. Две параллели: спокойная и тихая жизнь владелицы таверны, опасная и непредсказуемая жизнь пирата. Она никогда не просила его остаться, потому что уже знала ответ. Он же никогда не говорил «до встречи», потому что не был в ней уверен. Они не должны были становиться ближе дозволенного: слишком разные пути, слишком разные личности, слишком разные жизни. Тем не менее судьба с нашими желаниями никогда не считалась, и по её прихоти между двумя людьми, столь не похожими друг на друга, была образована связь, которая с каждым днём лишь крепла.

      — Я знаю, — отвечала Макино с улыбкой на губах.

      Шанкс уплыл без обещания вернуться, но с клятвой помнить о ней. Макино в тот день осталась в таверне, доверив прощание Луффи. Она понимала, что если увидит его, то расплачется и будет умолять остаться.

      Рыжеволосый вернулся через десять лет. Тогда было много людей, поэтому женщина не сразу обратила внимание на незнакомый хриплый голос позади. За десять лет его голос изменился до неузнаваемости, а на лице стали появляться еле заметные морщины. Кружка, в которую наливали пиво, разбилась вдребезги из-за того, что руки прикрыли раскрывшийся рот. В день его возвращения Макино не сдержала слёз.

      Когда настало время, он снова ушёл — утром, на рассвете, без предупреждения — поцеловав в лоб, думая, что она всё ещё спит. Женщина закуталась в одеяло и свернулась калачиком. Она не будет плакать, она обещала.

      Через несколько недель после его ухода Макино поняла, что Шанкс оставил ей маленький подарок. Теперь в ней есть крохотная жизнь, и женщина будет её беречь, пока не вернётся рыжеволосый. Она будет каждый день выходить к берегу моря и устремлять свой взор на синий горизонт, положив руку на пока что плоский живот. С этого момента ждать его Макино будет не одна. Она уверена, что когда Шанкс вернётся, то широко улыбнётся ей и своему ребёнку.


End file.
